In amusement devices such as pinball machines, a major factor in the popularity is the variety of play found therein, plus novel actions and features.
By this invention, an image which may be largely painted or printed on a backboard may have one or more moveable portions such as a moveable arm, which may interact with other moveable portions, which are preferably variable and different as the play proceeds. Thus, the moveable arm and the associated parts may provide differing displays depending upon events taking place in the game, to increase the variety and interest in the game.